


To Have and to Hold

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdFlash Challenge [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Barry is a new vampire. Len is an alpha werewolf with a notorious pack."Shouldn't we hate each other?"





	To Have and to Hold

“Aren’t we supposed to hate each other?” Barry asks.

“Who said I didn’t hate you?” Snart replies, “We’re nemeses.”

“Yeah, but, I mean. We hang out too.”

“Nobody asked you to come to Saints, Barry.”

Barry’s fangs poke out his lips. “I wanted to see you. ‘Cause we’re also kinda, you know—”

Snart’s eyes narrow. “Barry.”

“Together.”

“I never said we were _together_ ,” the alpha snaps.

Barry’s got a dopey smile on his face. “Len.”

“What.”

“We’re holding hands.”

Snart yanks back like he’s touched a hot pan.

“Admit it. Your wolf sees me as your—”

“ _Allen_.”

“Mate.” Barry takes a fry from Snart’s plate. “Does that mean the Rogues will listen to me?”

Snart’s smirk shows off his own canines. “If they do, then that means your little team has to listen to me.”

Barry nearly hisses. It comes out as a strange sort of sniff. “Never mind. Most of the Rogues hate me anyway.”

“Well, you did lock ‘em up.”

“Oh come on! When are you gonna let that go?”

“When they let it go. I like to think of myself as a strict-but-fair type, but sometimes the grudges of my pack can become mine.”

Barry’s smile’s back. “Yet you still hold my hand.”

Snart grimaces. They _are_ holding hands again.


End file.
